warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Melee
Melee 2.0 is a form of combat system that utilizes edged or blunt weapons and close quarter attacks. Every attack uses Stamina and causes the player to take a single step forward. Melee weapons can be equipped in the tertiary slot of the arsenal in Warframe. Current melee weapons consists of a number of classes, in which each class of weapons has a unique set of attack animations, including normal, jump, slide, stealth attacks, finishers, combos, and blocking. The default attack key is for PC and ? for PS4. For other maneuvers, please check Maneuvers and Key Bindings. Katanasquare.png|Katana|link=Category:Katana DESkana.png|Swords|link=Category:Sword DEDualSkana.png|Dual Swords|link=Category:Dual Sword DEHeatDagger.png|Daggers|link=Category:Dagger DEFang.png|Dual Daggers|link=Category:Dual Dagger Machete.png|Machetes|link=Category:Machete Furax.png|Fist|link=Category:Fist CorpusKickNPunch.png|Hands & Feet|link=Hands&Feet DEGlaive.png|Glaives|link=Category:Glaive DEBo.png|Staffs|link=Category:Staff DEOrthos.png|Polearms|link=Category:Polearm DEScoliac2.png|Whips|link=Category:Whip DEHate.png|Scythes|link=Category:Scythe Scindo.png|Axe|link=Category:Axe/Heavy Sword Fragor.png|Hammer|link=Category:Hammer Basic Maneuvers To fully switch to a Melee weapon and back, hold down the weapon switch key (default ). Equipping your Melee weapon will unlock additional melee combat features such as Parrying and Melee Channeling. To attack with your Melee weapon equipped, press the melee attack key (default ). Melee attacks can be achieved while equipped with your Primary or Secondary weapon by pressing to perform a quick melee attack. Each melee weapon has a number of attributes, such as attack speed and damage. Each attribute can be altered by a variety of Melee Mods. 'Normal Attack' }} The simplest form of melee attack. The action is achieved by simply pressing the melee attack key repeatedly, in which the animation pattern continues to loop until the player ceases the attack. Common Attributes: *Damage: Damage done by each hit. Enhanced by damage mods such as Pressure Point. *Attack Speed: Speed of the attack animation. Enhanced by speed mods such as Fury. *Max Targets: the maximum amount of targets you can hit in a single cleaving motion (excludes jump attacks and slide attacks) *Cleave Radius: A rough estimation of the size of the swing. May not be accurate due to individualized cleaving animations. 'Slide Attack' }} Aerial variation }} Also known as a Spin Attack, Slide Attacks propels a Warframe forward while performing a spinning slash around them, dealing greater damage and hitting multiple enemies. Slide attacks can be performed on the ground to hit low-lying enemies, or in the air to hit tall enemies, potentially landing headshots. Slide attack damage can be increased by the Pressure Point mod and all other elemental damage the player may have equipped on their weapon. The attack does not have a maximum amount of targets, however the cleave motion may be too narrow to target more than one enemy depending on the weapon type used (ex: gauntlet type weapons). Attributes: *Slide Damage Type: Damage type slide damage is dealt as. *Slide Damage: Damage dealt when doing a slide attack. Notes * When performed, Slide Attacks propel a Warframe in the desired direction quickly over a long distance, with the speed determined by melee attack speed. It is possible to chain slide attacks together using a weapon with fast attack speed, like the Dual Zoren, to cover long distances quickly. This maneuver is more popularly known as "Coptering". 'Jump Attack' }} Press melee in mid-air to forcibly attack downwards and create a small radial damage and special effect upon impact, such as knock down or elemental damage. This attack uses normal melee damage, not charge attack damage. There are two damages dealt by jump attacks: #Direct contact to an enemy will deal a slightly higher damage, normally with the damage type of the weapons base attack. #Radial damage will deal a secondary damage type and slightly less damage, but the said damage type will often have a secondary effect (knockdown, stagger, etc.). Attributes: *Jump Dmg Type: Impact damage type *Jump Damage: Impact damage (direct contact with mob) *Slam Damage Type: Radial Damage type *Slam Damage: Radial Damage *Slam Radius: Radial size. 'Wall Attack' }} While wall running, a player may initiate a melee attack, causing the frame to launch horizontally off the wall at the angle of the direction aimed, with a special melee attack animation. The attack will change depending on what melee weapon is used. This maneuver is also useful as it may be used to leap parallel to the wall surface during a vertical wall run; in contrast, releasing the jump key will always jump away from the wall. 'Ground Finisher' }} Execute knocked down enemies. This attack is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, aiming your crosshair at the target and pressing the melee attack button. This will not work on most bosses. The damage dealt by this attack can be increased by the Finishing Touch mod and melee damage mods (e.g. Pressure Point). Heavier weapons tends to perform this action slower than lighter weapons. 'Stealth Attack' }} Walk up behind an enemy who is unaware. Wait for the "stealth attack" prompt. The action will always deal critical heavy damage, potentially killing the victim. Advance Maneuvers Advance maneuvers can be achieved by equipping the melee weapon by holding down the weapon switch key, default . 'Stances' Upon equipping a Stance Mod, three additional advance combos will be unlocked. These combos can only be performed while wielding a melee weapon. The combination will vary depending on the melee weapon equipped and the Stance mod equipped. 'Parrying' Essentially a blocking action. It is achieved by holding the aim button while having melee weapons equipped. Blocking will nullify incoming damage and deflect some damage back to enemies, this action can only block frontal damage and not back. Blocking drains stamina upon taking damage. The amount of stamina drained while blocking is dependent to the damage taken. Blocking can be done while jumping, sliding, in mid-air, and horizontal wall-running, but not vertical wall running or wall sliding. Parrying while crouching will use the same stance as when blocking while standing. See Key Bindings for more information. Notes * Parrying will block Corpus Laser Doors and Grineer Magnetic Doors (along with its proc), allowing for safe passage. * Can block both Rippling Shockwave and Seismic Shockwave. Doing so will push the Warframe back, but prevent the knockdown effect. * Parrying can block both Bombard Rockets and Napalm flame shots, completely negating their splash damage in the process. Note that parrying will not prevent damage from the Napalm's lingering flame. * Will also block Scorpion grappling hooks to prevent getting pulled. * Also can block 's proc. * Parrying with Rhino's Iron Skin active will not deflect any damage and instead mitigate the hitpoints to Iron Skin. 'Channeling' Channeling converts energies from the Warframe energy pool to enhance melee attacks, and is activated by holding down the Melee Channel key when melee weapons are equipped; releasing the key deactivates the ability. While Melee Channel is activated, each melee attack will drain 5 energy from the warframe and deal increased damage and a stagger effect, opening opportunities for a Finisher attack. The damage dealt by Channeling can be improved by mods like Killing Blow. In addition, various mods such as Reflex Coil can improve the energy efficiency of Channeling, and Second Wind will grant bonuses while reducing efficiency. The list of Channeling mods can be here. Notes * When active, your Warframe will glow according to your Warframe energy color, while your melee weapon will glow according to the melee weapon's energy color. * Enemies killed by Channeled attacks will disintegrate while floating in the air. Desecrate can be used on floating bodies as long as there is a significant mass still present. * Channeling will only consume energy when successfully striking enemies. Strikes that do not connect do not drain energy. ** Energy drain rates are not affected by Power Efficiency mods. 'Finisher' Channeling while parrying will grant a chance to stagger any enemies that have melee struck the player. While enemies are being staggered, players will have a short window to perform a finisher attack. Finishers will yield custom animations and deal very high damage to enemies. 'Combo Counter' Each successful consecutive melee hit against enemies with a Melee weapon equipped within a short period of time will start a Combo Counter '''that appears above the weapon UI,' which tracks how many hits have been performed. Once a certain number of consecutive hits have been made, a Damage Multiplier will be given to your Melee weapon, increasing your weapon's overall damage. The Damage Multiplier increases as larger consecutive hit counts are achieved, allowing for greater damage against larger numbers of tougher enemies. The Combo Counter resets if no enemies are hit after 4 seconds. Notes * '''Melee 2.0' is the successor of Melee 1.0. Please keep in mind that currently (as of April 10, 2014) PS4 players have not yet received Update 13 (U13). As such the PS4 version is still using the Melee 1.0 system. Category:Mechanics